1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jumper assembly used in conjunction with two circuit breakers, more specifically to a jumper assembly having a snap-fit mounting for the jumper assembly bus assemblies.
2. Background Information
A jumper assembly is a device for dividing a current from a power line so that the current may be directed to two or more circuit breakers. The jumper assembly includes a non-conductive housing and two conductive buses. The current is divided by coupling the power line to a single input point, typically a collar assembly, on a bus having two or more output terminals. The output terminals are then coupled to two different circuits, each of which has its own circuit breaker. The circuit breakers on the different circuits typically have different ratings. At typical jumper assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,384.
The buses in prior art jumper assemblies are coupled to the housing body by a retaining ring or plate disposed on a rod or peg. That is, the housing includes one or more mounting rods which are made from a soft material such as the plastic used to create the housing. Each bus includes an opening(s) through which the mounting rod is passed. A retaining device, such as a plate or ring, made from a hard material, such as metal, is then placed on the mounting rod. The retaining device includes at least one locking member having a sharp edge that flexes away from the bus bar and engages the mounting rod. Thus, the locking member flexes as it is placed on the mounting rod, but, if an attempt is made to slide the locking member off the rod, the sharp edge engages the soft material thereby resisting movement off the mounting rod. If the bus is forced off of the rod, the rod is typically ruined, thereby ruining the housing.
There is, therefore, a need for a jumper assembly that includes a bus assembly mounting device that allows the bus assembly to be removed.
There is a further need for a jumper assembly that includes a bus assembly mounting device that allows the bus assembly to be removed and inserted without the use of a tool.
Theses needs, and others, are met by the disclosed invention which provides a mounting for a jumper assembly bus assembly where the jumper assembly includes a housing assembly and a bus assembly. The jumper assembly housing assembly has a housing assembly planar member and a plurality of side walls extending generally perpendicular to and downward from the planar member defining at least one raceway. The bus assembly includes a bus assembly planar member with two terminal ends extending therefrom. The mounting includes at least one bus assembly mounting boss disposed on a housing assembly side wall, the mounting boss disposed adjacent to, but spaced from, the housing assembly planar member, and at least one elongated bus assembly clip extending from the housing assembly. The bus assembly mounting boss is structured to retain the bus assembly planar member adjacent to the housing assembly planar member and the at least one bus assembly clip is structured to retain a bus assembly terminal end against the housing assembly planar member.